The car as an important means of transport is purchased and used by more and more customers. Due to that most of cars are parked at open area, on sunning days, particular in summer, cars are exposed to sunshine, and the temperature inside the cars is very high. In the one hand, when a driver or a passenger gets into a car, the car is short on comfort. On the other hand, in order to use the car rapidly and comfortably, people may usually open the air conditioner to reduce the temperature in the manner of burning energy and the running cost of the car is increased, which does not conform with the energy saving and environmental protection concept. In addition, the leather and sprayed paint inside the car under sunlight exposure are prone to release hazardous and harmful gas, and assembly units inside the car are apt to be oxidated. Therefore, sunshade for cars is very important. Presently, although there are already car awnings, they have the following shortcomings: 1. inconvenient for use and needed to place and detach repeatedly; 2. easy to be blown off, and not windproof; 3. easy to be stolen, and not theft-proof; 4. not integrated with the car itself, and affecting the appearance; 5. poor sunshade effect. Furthermore, only the sunshade of the car roof is taken into consideration, the sides of the car, especially the window locations, cannot be shielded effectively.
Chinese patent Publication No. 101797879A discloses a solar electric and remote control car cover, which comprises a threaded rod, a fixing seat of folding rod, a sleeve shell and a lift-up seat of folding rod, at least three folding arms connected with a shade cloth being provided between the fixing seat of folding rod and the lift-up seat of folding rod, the folding arms being formed by hinging two folding rods together, and the two folding rods being respectively hinged at the circular peripheral locations of the fixing seat of folding rod and the lift-up seat of folding rod. When the folding arms are unfolded, the shade cloths are unfolded accordingly to shade the sun and rain; when the folding arms are folded, the shade cloths are folded accordingly. The defects thereof are that: the shape of the awning after unfolded is an irregularly round umbrella shape, which can only cover the location from the car roof to the windows, and have a small sunshade area and poor effect of sun protection. Due to the special unfolding shape thereof, the awning is only suitable for the sedan car, and cannot be used for all kinds of vehicle models. Due to the several folding arms, the folded shade cloths occupy a large volume. The overall appearance is not good enough. And it is also inconvenient for use and needed to place and detach repeatedly, and the anti-thief property thereof is not perfect.
Chinese patent Publication No. 102555748A discloses a energy saving and remote control car awning, which is placed at the two ends of the car roof parallel to the car axle via a sucker, and which is unfolded and folded by rotating a rotatable cover 180 degree to drive a movable rod to move the awning. The defects thereof are that: a single awning after unfolded is semicircular in shape cannot cover the car body completely, and the sunshade area thereof is quite limited. There is no effective support between the two awnings, resulting in no effective sun protection at the car roof. The awning is not integrated with the car body, is needed to be mounted manually, and should be packed up and placed in the car trunk before running, inconvenient for use. The windproof and anti-thief property thereof is not perfect.